wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Spotkanie. Tak! Należało iść naprzód. Jednakże, ze względu na groźne ewentualności, trzeba się było zachować jaknajostrożniej. Konieczność nakazywała oświetlać drogę, badać gęstwiny gaju, być przygotowanym na wszelki wypadek. Obejrzano więc starannie broń i przygotowano ją tak, ażeby na dane hasło mogła być użytą. Co się tyczy porządku, w jakim miała postępować nasza gromadka, ten pozostał niezmieniony. Gilbert i Mars mieli stanowić przednią straż w większem oddaleniu, ażeby zapobiedz niespodzianemu zaskoczeniu. Każdy był gotów spełnić swój obowiązek, chociaż tym zacnym ludziom ściskało się widocznie serce, odkąd stawała zapora pomiędzy nimi a celem, do jakiego dążyli. Nie zwolnili kroku. Jednakże wydało im się roztropniej nie iść za widocznemi wciąż śladami. Lepiej było nie napotkać oddziału, idącego w kierunku Ewerglad. Na nieszczęście wkrótce przekonali się, że to przyjdzie z pewną trudnością. W samej rzeczy, ten oddział nie szedł w prostej linji. Były ślady kroków na lewo i na prawo, co oznaczało pewną chwiejność, jednakże ogólny ich kierunek szedł ku południowi. Jeszcze jeden dzień minął. Żadne spotkanie nie zmuszało Jamesa Burbanka do zatrzymania się. Szedł sporym krokiem i widocznie wyprzedził gromadę, błąkającą się po gaju. Znać to było z mnogich śladów, które co godzina pokazywały się świeższe na tym gruncie, cokolwiek wilgotnym. Z wielką łatwością poznawali ilość przystanków, a wtedy ślady nóg krzyżowały się, wskazując, że się krzątano tu i owdzie, bądź gdy się zatrzymano na chwilę, zapewne dla narady, jaką obrać drogę. Gilbert i Mars wciąż przyglądali się tym śladom z niezmierną uwagą. Ponieważ mogły ich objaśnić co do wielu rzeczy, obserwowali je tak bacznie, jak seminolowie, biegli w badaniu najmniejszych wskazówek na gruntach, jakie przebiegają w czasie polowania lub wojny. Po takiem to gruntownym badaniu, Gilbert rzekł do ojca: – Mamy teraz pewność, że ani Zerma ani Dy nie należą do gromady, idącej przed nami, ponieważ nie ma śladu konia na ziemi. Gdyby Zerma znajdowała się tam, musiałaby iść pieszo, niosąc Dy na rękach i możnaby łatwo rozpoznać jej kroki, zarówno jak i Dy na przystankach. Ale nie ma ani jednego śladu, ażeby tędy szła kobieta lub dziecko. Co się tyczy tego oddziału, bez wątpienia jest on zaopatrzony w broń palną. W wielu miejscach widać uderzenie kolby o ziemię. Zauważyłem nawet, że te kolby muszą być podobne do kolb strzelb marynarskich. Prawdopodobnie zatem milicje florydzkie miały do rozporządzenia broń tego kształtu, bo inaczej byłoby to nie do wytłómaczenia. Prócz tego, jest to, niestety, aż nadto pewne, że ta gromada jest, co najmniej, dziesięć razy liczniejsza od naszej; trzeba się więc zachować z tem większą ostrożnością, im bliżej niej będziemy! Rozsądek nakazywał usłuchać zalecenia młodego oficera. Tak się też i stało. Co się tyczy wniosków, jakie wyprowadzał o ilości śladów i nóg, musiały one być trafne; że młodej Dy i Zarmy nie było w tym oddziale, to się zdawało pewne. A więc nie są na tropie hiszpana. Personel, pochodzący z Czarnej Przystani, nie może być tak liczny i tak dobrze uzbrojony. Zdawało się więc niewątpliwem, że jest to duży oddział milicyj florydzkich, zmierzający ku południowym okolicom półwyspu, a tem samem do Ewerglad, gdzie Texar musiał przybyć jeden lub dwa dni temu. Słowem, owa gromada, w ten sposób złożona, była groźną dla towarzyszy Jamesa Burbanka. Wieczorem zatrzymano się na krańcu wąskiej polanki. Musiała ona być zajętą przed kilku godzinami, jak to wskazywały tym razem stosy popiołu, zaledwie ostygłego, resztki ognisk, które były rozpalone w celu obozowania. Postanowiono wtedy puścić się w pochód dopiero o zmierzchu. Noc zapowiadała się ciemna, niebo było pochmurne; księżyc, prawie w ostatniej kwadrze, miał wzejść bardzo późno. Wszystko to ułatwiało przybliżenie się do oddziału w lepszych warunkach. Może się okaże możliwem poznać go, nie będąc dostrzeżonym, obejść pod osłoną gęstych drzew, wyprzedzić go, żeby przed nim dotrzeć do jeziora Ochee-cho-bee oraz do wyspy Carneval. Nasza gromadka, z Gilbertem i Marsem na czele wyruszywszy o g. 8 ½, w milczeniu zagłębiła się pod sklepienie z drzew, wśród dość głębokich ciemności. Około dwóch godzin wszyscy szli, przytłumiając odgłos swych kroków, żeby się nie zdradzić. Nieco po dziesiątej James Burbank jednem słowem zatrzymał murzynów, którymi przewodniczył z Perrym. Jego syn i Mars spiesznie cofali się ku nim. Wszyscy nieruchomo czekali wyjaśnienia tego nagłego odwrotu. Objaśnienie to nastąpiło niebawem. – Co się stało, Gilbercie? – zapytał James Burbank. – Coście spostrzegli z Marsem? – Obozowisko, rozłożone pod drzewami, którego ognie są widzialne. – Daleko ztąd? – zapytał Edward Carrol. – O sto kroków. – Czyście mogli rozpoznać tych ludzi? – Nie, bo ognie zaczynają gasnąć – odpowiedział Gilbert. – Ale zdaje mi się, żeśmy ich dobrze obliczali na dwustu! – Czy śpią, Gilbercie? – Po większej części, ale mają straż. Spostrzegliśmy kilka wart z bronią na ramieniu, które krążą pomiędzy cyprysami. – Cóż poczniemy? – zapytał Edward Carrol, zwracając się do młodego oficera. – Przedewszystkiem należy rozpoznać, o ile się da, co to może być za oddział, zanim spróbujemy go obejść. – Jestem gotów pójść na rekonesans – rzekł Mars. – Ja pójdę z tobą – dodał Perry. – Nie, to ja pójdę – odezwał się Gilbert. – Sobie jednemu mogę zaufać w tym względzie… – Gilbercie – rzekł James Burbank – każdy z nas pragnie narazić życie dla wspólnego dobra, ale, żeby módz dokonać rekonesansu, nie będąc spostrzeżonym, trzeba być samemu… – Ja też pójdę sam. – Nie, mój synu, proszę cię, żebyś został z nami. Mars wystarczy. – Gotów jestem, panie! I Mars, nie pytając się o nic więcej, znikł w ciemnościach. Jednocześnie, James Burbank i jego gromadka przysposabiali się do odparcia jakiegobądź napadu. Skrzynie ustawiono na ziemi, a ludzie, którzy je nieśli, schwycili za broń. Wszyscy z bronią w ręku skryli się za pnie cyprysów, w taki sposób, żeby się połączyć z sobą w chwili, gdy się to okaże potrzebnem. Z miejsca, zajmowanego przez Jamesa Burbanka, nie można było dojrzeć obozowiska. Dopiero za zbliżeniem się o 50 kroków, niknące już ognie stawały się widzialne. Z tego powodu należało czekać powrotu metysa, zanimby powzięto postanowienie, odpowiednie do okoliczności. Młody porucznik, bardzo zniecierpliwiony, odszedł o kilka yardów. Mars posuwał się tymczasem z niezmierną ostrożnością, po to tylko wynurzając się z poza jednego drzewa, żeby się schować za drugie. W ten sposób niepodobieństwem było go spostrzedz. Miał nadzieję dojść dosyć blisko, ażeby rozpoznać położenie miejscowości i liczbę ludzi, a nadewszystko do jakiego stronnictwa należą. Nie mógł tego dokonać bez trudności. Noc była ciemna, a ogniska nie dawały już światła. Ażeby osiągnąć skutek, wypadało zakraść się aż pod same obozowisko. Mars był dosyć odważny, ażeby to uczynić, i dosyć zręczny, ażeby podejść czujność wart. Jednakże Mars pomykał coraz dalej. Nie wziął on z sobą ani karabinu ani rewolworu, należało bowiem unikać wystrzałów i bronić się w cichości. Dzielny metys znalazł się niebawem bardzo blisko jednego z wartowników, stojących na straży o 7 lub 8 yardów od obozowiska. Panowała tam głęboka cisza. Ci ludzie, widocznie znużeni długim pochodem, pozasypiali twardo. Tylko straże czuwały na posterunkach mniej lub więcej pilnie, o czem Mars przekonał się wkrótce. Istotnie jeden z wartowników, któremu Mars przyglądał się bacznie od pewnej chwili, stał wprawdzie, ale widocznie sen brał nad nim górę. Jego karabin leżał na ziemi. Oparty o cyprys, zwiesił głowę i zdawał się usypiać. – Możeby się można przemknąć poza nim i w ten sposób dotrzeć do krańca obozu? – pomyślał Mars. Zbliżał się zwolna do szyldwacha: lecz naraz szelest suchej gałęzi, na którą nastąpił, zdradził jego obecność. Człowiek ów wyprostował się, podniósł głowę, wychylił się, spojrzał na prawo i na lewo. Musiał dostrzedz coś podejrzanego, pochwycił bowiem za broń i wycelował. Jednak, zanim zdążył dać ognia, Mars jednym skokiem był przy nim, wyrwał broń, wymierzoną ku swej piersi, i powalił wartownika o ziemię, przyłożywszy mu swą szeroką dłoń do ust, ażeby nie mógł krzyczeć. Po chwili, nieznajomy, z zakneblowanemi ustami, porwany w silne ramiona metysa, przeciw któremu daremnie się bronił, został poniesiony na polankę, gdzie znajdował się James Burbank. Inne straże nic nie zauważyły, dowodząc tem niedbałego pełnienia służby. W kilka chwil potem, Mars przybył ze swoim ciężarem i złożył go u nóg młodego swego pana. Gromadka murzynów obstąpiła Jamesa Burbanka, Gilberta, Edwarda Carrola i rządzcę Perry. Nawpół uduszony, nieznajomy nie zdołałby przemówić, nawet bez knebla na ustach. Z powodu ciemności nie można było ani widzieć jego twarzy, ani poznać z ubioru, czy należy do milicyi florydzkiej. Mars odwiązał mu usta, poczem wypadało czekać z badaniem, aż odzyska przytomność. Nakoniec zawołał: „Ratujcie!” – Milcz – rzekł James Burbank, hamując go. Nie masz się czego lękać z naszej strony! – Czego chcecie odemnie?… – Żebyś powiedział prawdę… – Będzie to zależało od waszych zapytań – rzekł nieznajomy, odzyskawszy nieco pewności siebie. – Przedewszystkiem, chciałbym, wiedzieć, czy trzymacie z Południem, czy z Północą? – Z Północą. – Jestem gotów odpowiadać! Gilbert przystąpił do badania. – Ilu jest ludzi w oddziale, który tam obozuje? – zapytał. – Około dwustu. – Dokąd idzie? – Ku Ewergladom. – Kto jest dowódzcą? – Kapitan Howick! – Jakto, kapitan Howick, jeden z oficerów Wasbahn! – wykrzyknął Gilbert. – On sam! – Ten oddział składa się więc z murzynów eskadry komandora Dupont? – Tak, z federalistów, z północnych, z przeciwników niewolnictwa, z unionistów – odpowiedział jednym tchem nieznajomy, z widoczną dumą wyliczając te rozmaite miana, nadawane stronnictwu dobrej sprawy. Tak więc, zamiast pułków milicji florydzkiej, które James Burbank i jego towarzysze mniemali mieć przed sobą, zamiast bandy stronników Texara, przybywali ich przyjaciele, towarzysze broni, tak w porę niosąc pomoc. – Hurra! hurra! – zaczęli wydawać tak głośne okrzyki, że niebawem przebudził się cały obóz północnych. Zabłysły w ciemności pochodnie, przyjaciele zeszli się z sobą na polance, a zanim przystąpiono do wzajemnych objaśnień, kapitan Howick uścisnął serdecznie rękę młodego porucznika, którego nie spodziewał się spotkać na drodze do Ewerglad. Wyjaśnienia nie były ani długie, ani zawiłe. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć kapitanie, co was sprowadza do Dolnej Florydy? – zapytał Gilbert. – Mój drogi Gilbercie – odrzekł kapitan Howick – należymy do wyprawy, zarządzonej przez komandora. – Zkądże idziecie? – Z Mosquito-Inlet. Przedewszystkiem udaliśmy się ztamtąd do Nowej-Smyrny, wewnątrz hrabstwa! – Jakiż cel waszej wyprawy? – Ukarać bandę południowców, która wciągnęła dwie nasze szalupy w zasadzkę i pomścić śmierć jednego z naszych walecznych towarzyszów. Kapitan Howick opowiedział następnie wypadki, o których nie mógł wiedzieć James Burbank, nastąpiły bowiem we dwa dni po wyjeździe z Camdless-Bay. Czytelnik zapewne pamięta, że komandor Dupont zajęty był podówczas organizowaniem blokady na wybrzeżu. Z tej przyczyny jego flotylla krążyła po morzu od wyspy Anastazji, powyżej miasta św. Augustyna, aż do wnijścia do kanału, oddzielającego wyspy Bahamskie od przylądka Sable, położonego na południowym krańcu Florydy. Uznając to jednak za niewystarczające, komandor postanowił ścigać statki południowców nawet na wewnętrznych wodach półwyspu. W tym celu wyprawiony został oddział marynarzy na dwóch szalupach eskadry, pod wodzą dwu oficerów; pomimo małej swej liczebności, bez wahania zapuścili się w górę rzek, przecinających hrabstwo. Otóż, bandy południowców czuwały nad temi działaniami federalistów. Pozwoliły one szalupom zapuścić się w tę dziką część Florydy, przewidując, że będzie to dla nich zgubne w skutkach; okolice te zajmowali indjanie i milicje. Szalupy zostały wciągnięte w zasadzkę nieopodal jeziora Kissimmee, o 80 mil na zachód od przylądka Malabaru. Zaatakowane przez partyzantów, straciły, oprócz wielu majtków, obudwu dowódzców tej nieszczęsnej wyprawy. Pozostali przy życiu tylko cudem uszli do Mosquito-Inlet. Komandor Dupont polecił natychmiast ścigać milicje, aby na nich pomścić chwilowe niepowodzenie federalistów. Oddział, złożony ze stu marynarzy pod wodzą kapitana Howicka, wylądował nieopodal Mosquito-Inlet. Wkrótce dotarł on do miasteczka Nowej Smyrny, o kilka mil od wybrzeża. Kapitan Howick, zasięgnąwszy potrzebnych wiadomości, wyruszył w pochód ku południo-zachodowi. Rzeczywiście, prowadził on swój oddział ku Ewergladom, spodziewając się tam spotkać partję, której przypisywano zasadzkę w Kissimmee, i znajdował się już niedaleko kresu drogi. O tem wszystkiem nie wiedzieli James Burbank i jego towarzysze w chwili spotkania się z kapitanem Howickiem. Ten ostatnii i porucznik naprędce zamienili z sobą pytania i odpowiedzi o wszystkiem, co ich zajmowało w obecnej chwili i w najbliższej przyszłości. – Przedewszystkiem – rzekł Gilbert – trzeba ci, kapitanie, wiedzieć, że i my także dążymy ku Ewergladom. – I wy także? – odparł oficer, bardzo zadziwiony tą wiadomością. – Po cóż tam idziecie? – W pogoń za łotrami, których chcemy ukarać tak samo, jak i wy będziecie karali swoich! – Cóż to są za łotry? – Zanim ci odpowiem, kapitanie, pozwól zapytać o coś – rzekł Gilbert. – Kiedyś pan wyszedł z Nowej Smyrny ze swoimi ludźmi? – Przed tygodniem. – I nie spotkaliście żadnej bandy południowców we wnętrzu hrabstwa? – Żadnej, mój drogi Gilbercie – odpowiedział kapitan Howick – ale wiemy z dobrego źródła, że pewne oddziały milicyj schroniły się w Dolnej Florydzie. – Kto jest przywódzcą tego oddziału? Czy go znacie? – Bardzo dobrze; a nawet dodam, że jeśli zdołamy ująć jego osobę, to pan Burbank tego nie pożałuje. – Co pan chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał żywo James kapitana Howicka. – To chcę powiedzieć, że tym wodzem jest właśnie ów hiszpan, uniewinniony świeżo przez sąd wojenny, w mieście św. Augustyna, dla braku dowodów co do sprawy Camdless-Bayu… – Texar?… Wszyscy wykrzyknęli to imię, a z jakim dźwiękiem zadziwienia w głosie, łatwo sobie wyobrazić. – Jakto – zawołał Gilbert – więc Texar jest przywódzcą tych partyzantów, za którymi podążasz, kapitanie? – Tak! On to jest sprawcą zasadzki w Kissimmee, tej rzezi dokonanej przez kilkudziesięciu łotrów, jemu podobnych, którymi dowodzi osobiście. Jak nas objaśniono w Nowej Smyrnie, schronił się on w okolicach Ewerglad. – A jeśli wam się uda schwytać tego nędznika?… zapytał Edward Carrol. – Będzie na miejscu rozstrzelany. Jest to wyraźny rozkaz komandora i możecie być, panowie, pewni, że spełnimy go natychmiast! Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie sprawiło to odkrycie na Jamesie Burbanku i jego towarzyszach. Pomoc kapitana Howicka znaczyła prawie pewne wyzwolenie Dy i Zermy, niezawodne ujęcie hiszpana i jego wspólników, równie jak i niechybne ukaranie tylu zbrodni. Dlatego też marynarze oddziału federalnego ściskali się za ręce z murzynami, pochodzącymi z Camdless-Bay i w powietrzu rozlegały się głośne: „hurra!” Gilbert objaśnił wtedy kapitana Howicka, w jakim celu podążył ze swymi towarzyszami na południe Florydy. Szło im przedewszystkiem o wyzwolenie Zermy i dziewczynki, porwanych aż na wyspę Carneval, jak to wskazała kartka metyski. Kapitan dowiedział się jednocześnie, że alibi, na jakie hiszpan powołał się przed sądem wojennym, nie powinno było obudzić zaufania, chociaż trudno zrozumieć, jakim sposobem zdołał je udowodnić. Teraz jednak, kiedy będzie musiał przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za porwanie i rzeź w Kissimmee, zdawało się, że nie ujdzie już kary za tę podwójną zbrodnię. James Burbank zagadnął niespodzianie kapitana Howicka: – Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, kapitanie, w jakiej dacie zdarzył się wypadek z szalupami federalistów? – Owszem mogę, panie Burbank, nasi marynarze zostali wyrznięci d. 22-go marca. – Niepodobna… Wszak d. 22-go marca Texar był jeszcze w Czarnej Przystani, zkąd się dopiero wybierał w drogę. Jakimże sposobem mógł wziąć udział w rzezi, która się odbyła o 200 mil dalej, w pobliżu jeziora Kissimmee? – Co pan mówisz?… – wykrzyknął kapitan. – Mówię, że Texar nie może być przywódzcą tych południowców, którzy zaatakowali pańskie szalupy! – Mylisz się pan – odrzekł kapitan Howick. – Ci marynarze, którzy pozostali przy życiu, widzieli hiszpana. Sam ich wypytywałem, znali oni dobrze Texara, którego mieli sposobność widywać w mieście św. Augustyna. – To nie może być, kapitanie – odrzekł James Burbank. Kartka, napisana przez Zermę, dowodzi, że d. 22-go marca Texar był jeszcze w Czarnej Przystani. Gilbert słuchał w milczeniu, rozumiał on, że ojciec musi mieć słuszność. Hiszpan nie mógł się znajdować w dniu rzezi w okolicach jeziora Kissimmee. – Zresztą mniejsza o to – rzekł nakoniec. – W życiu tego człowieka są rzeczy tak zagadkowe, że nie będę nawet usiłował ich rozwikłać. D. 22-go marca był on jeszcze w Czarnej Przystani, jak Zerma utrzymuje. D. 22-go marca stał na czele partji florydzkiej o 200 mil ztamtąd, jak twierdzą pańscy marynarze, kapitanie. Mniejsza o to! Co pewna, to, że obecnie jest on w Ewergladach i że za 48 godzin możemy go mieć w swych rękach! – Prawda, Gilbercie – odpowiedział kapitan Howick – i czy rozstrzelamy tego nędznika za gwałt, czy za zasadzkę, zawsze mu się ta kara należy! W drogę! Niemniej, fakt ten był całkiem niezrozumiały, zarówno jak tyle i innych w prywatnem życiu Texara. Znowu musiał mieć jakieś zagadkowe alibi. Mogło się zdawać, że hiszpan ma rzeczywiście moc rozdwójania się. Czy ta tajemnica się wyjaśni? Nie można było ręczyć za to. Bądźcobądź, należało schwytać Texara i o to szło zarówno marynarzom kapitana Howicka, jak i towarzyszom Jamesa Burbanka.